Erestors Geliebte
by Secret LaBlack
Summary: An einem ganz ungewöhnlichen Morgen muss Erestor feststellen, dass nicht alles so ist, wie es zu sein scheint. Und dass all die Irrungen rein gar nichts an seinem Alltag ändern können. Bitte R


_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrond, Lindirund ihr Zuhause gehören natürlich Tolkien. Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen um mir ein wenig die Zeit zu versüßen. Ich verdiene rein gar nichts damit, versteht sich. Außer vielleicht ein paar Reviews. _Ilithren _jedoch gehört mir und bleibt in meiner Obhut.

**A/N: **Diese kleine Geschichte ist sehr spontan und in sehr, sehr kurzer Zeit (ca. zwanzig Minuten?) entstanden. Sie war sozusagen ein kleines Plot Bunny und ich habe versucht das Beste daraus zu machen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_**Erestors Geliebte  
**_

Es war Frühling, und ein wunderschöner Morgen – der schönste, den Arda sehen sollte, ehe es wieder dunkel wurde in der Welt – kündigte sich an; die Sonne lachte, kaum dass sie sich vom Horizont erhob, und die Vögel sangen ihre bunten Lieder zu den Melodien der Flüsse und Bäche.

Auch Bruchtal erwachte, erste Lieder wurden angestimmt, das Frühstück zubereitet und aufgetischt. Alle Bewohner des Tals versammelten sich an den Tafeln um gemeinsam zu speisen und den Tag zu begrüßen. Besonders wohlwollend betrachtete Elrond das Treiben im Saal, wusste er doch, dass solch prächtige Tage schon bald seltener würden.  
Als aber das Frühstück begann, wunderte Elrond sich über den leeren Platz an seiner Seite.  
Wo war bloß Erestor?  
Elrond machte Glorfindel auf das Fehlen des Ratsherrn aufmerksam und bat den Freund nach Erestor zu sehen, der vermutlich wieder fleißig an der Arbeit saß anstatt am gemeinsamen Frühstück teilzunehmen. An einem so schönen Morgen bestand Elrond allerdings auf die Anwesenheit seines Beraters. Glorfindel erhob sich also und machte sich auf den Weg zu Erestors Gemächern.  
Dort klopfte er mehrmals an die Tür ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. So trat Glorfindel schließlich ein. Zu seiner Verwunderung war das Zimmer verlassen. Die Tür zum Schlafgemach jedoch war fest verschlossen. Langsam näherte Glorfindel sich der Tür und lauschte angespannt: Es blieb still.  
Kurzerhand betrat Glorfindel das Schlafgemach und blieb staunend stehen.  
Erestor lag tatsächlich schlafend im Bett, neben ihm ein junges Ding, das sich an ihn schmiegte. Auf dem Boden neben dem Bett stand eine leere Weinkaraffe, daneben zwei Becher.  
Das junge Ding erwachte und starrte Glorfindel erschrocken an. Hastig richtete sie sich auf, die Decken um ihren Leib wickelnd, und griff nach ihren Gewändern. In diese schlüpfte sie eilig, dann rauschte sie grußlos an Glorfindel vorbei hinaus.  
Glorfindel blickte ihr verwundert nach, dann setzte er sich zu Erestor auf das Bett und berührte den Freund kurz an der Schulter und sagte seinen Namen.  
Nichts geschah.  
Glorfindel schüttelte Erestor ein wenig, woraufhin dieser ihn nun endlich schläfrig anblickte.  
„Ilithren…?" fragte er, verhalten gähnend, dann zog er die Decke bis an sein Kinn und schien wieder einzudösen.  
Augen verdrehend zerrte Glorfindel die Decke von Erestor, der mild protestierte. Dann riss Glorfindel die Vorhänge auf, die das Sonnenlicht verborgen hatten, und warf Erestor einen strengen Blick zu.  
Dieser setzte sich nun murrend auf und streckte sich.  
„Lass doch wenigstens die Vorhänge geschlossen, das Licht ist viel zu grell", beschwerte er sich.  
„Nach dem Gelage will ich das nicht bezweifeln", erwiderte Glorfindel höhnisch.  
„Gelage…?" Erestor stieg langsam aus dem Bett und ging direkt auf den Waschzuber zu, der unter dem Fenster stand. Eilig wusch er sich mit dem kalten Wasser.

Glorfindel indes betrachtete staunend Erestors Rücken, über den sich dünne rote Linien zogen. Ehe er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Erestor sich bereits zu ihm umgedreht, und nun konnte Glorfindel die gleichen roten Linien auch auf Erestors Brust entdecken.  
„Was hast du in der Nacht getrieben?" fragte Glorfindel den Freund schockiert, doch Erestor zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und kleidete sich an.  
„Viel getrunken habe ich, viel zu viel. Und dann kam diese Maid mit einer Botschaft…"  
„Du meinst nicht etwa das junge blonde Ding, das kurz vor deinem Erwachen aus deinem Bett geflohen ist, oder?"  
„Aus meinem Bett…? Das ist nicht möglich, wir haben nur ein wenig von diesem Wein getrunken, den sie mitgebracht hatte…"  
Erestor zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten und schürzte die Lippen. Und plötzlich schien die Erinnerung ihn einzuholen.  
„Du meine Güte", stöhnte er, „dass mir so etwas passieren konnte!"  
Glorfindel lächelte verständnisvoll und legte einen Arm um Erestors Schultern. Dann schob er den Freund hinaus um endlich zu frühstücken.

Nach dem Frühstück kehrte ein sehr mitgenommener Erestor in seine Gemächer zurück um die Meldungen zu bearbeiten, die Elrond ihm übergeben hatte. Doch es gelang ihm kaum, an die Arbeit zu denken, weil die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht ihn hartnäckig in ihrem Griff hielt und es hinter seiner Stirn allmählich dumpf zu pochen begann.  
Kaum saß Erestor schließlich über den Schriftrollen, als einmal kurz an die Tür geklopft wurde und selbige sich öffnete.  
Ein Elbenmädchen trat herein und lächelte Erestor süßlich an.  
„Mein Geliebter", begann sie sogleich und ließ sich ungefragt auf Erestors Schoß sinken, „so viel habe ich dir noch zu sagen…"  
„Geliebter!" Unwirsch schob Erestor das Mädchen von sich. „Du musst dich in der Tür geirrt haben!"  
„Aber nein, Erestor", widersprach das Mädchen lächelnd. „Die letzte Nacht habe ich schließlich bei dir verbracht, oder hast du das etwa vergessen?"  
„Nein, nein", erwiderte Erestor, der nun ein wenig blass aussah. „Wie könnte ich denn auch…"  
„Das will ich meinen." Und das Mädchen mit dem Namen Ilithren hauchte einen Kuss auf Erestors Wange. „Ich bin gekommen um mit dir über unsere Zukunft zu sprechen, nun, da wir uns aneinander gebunden haben…"  
„Gebunden haben!" entfuhr es Erestor da. „Wir haben Unmengen an Wein in uns hineingeschüttet, und du redest von Gebundenheit? Ein leichtes Mädchen schienst du zu sein, und ich habe mich… deiner Künste wohl bedient. Immerhin hast du den Wein mitgebracht, es schien dir also nur um das Vergnügen zu gehen."  
„Aber nicht doch, ein leichtes Mädchen bin ich keineswegs. Nur eine junge Maid, die sich in den Augen des Obersten Ratsherrn verlor…"  
„Eine Maid?" Die von Ilithren angesprochenen Augen weiteten sich. „Was habe ich nur angerichtet! Wie betrunken muss ich gewesen sein…"  
Und Erestor erhob sich und blickte verlegen zur Tür. Das würde er sich niemals verzeihen…  
„Ich bin dir doch nicht böse, Liebster", säuselte da das Mädchen. „Nun, da ich es einmal getan habe, möchte ich es wieder tun – mit einem so schönen Liebhaber…"  
Ilithren zupfte an Erestors Ärmel. Verwirrt sah Erestor sie an. Sie war wirklich ein junges Ding, doch wunderschön anzusehen.  
Erestor stockte beinahe der Atem, als das Mädchen unverhofft aus seinem Kleid schlüpfte und nackt vor ihm stehen blieb. Ihr Blick war fest auf ihn gerichtet.  
Langsam ließ Erestor seinen eigenen Blick über den makellosen Körper schweifen, den er schon in der Nacht bewundert hatte.  
Ohne zu zögern hob er Ilithren in seine Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafgemach um sich dort an ihrer Schönheit zu ergötzen…

Erestor musste in leichten Schlummer gefallen sein, denn als er erwachte, stand die Sonne zwar noch hoch am Himmelszelt, Ilithren jedoch war verschwunden. Noch ein wenig benommen richtete er sich auf. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf einen Fetzen Papier in den Kissen, auf dem folgende Worte zu lesen waren:

„_Liebster Erestor,_

_ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen.  
__Meine Freundin hatte also Unrecht. Sie hatte behauptet, ein Ratsherr habe keine Zeit für körperliche Freuden und er würde sich in seiner Vernunft nicht auf eine unerfahrene Maid einlassen. Ich kann ihr nun das Gegenteil beweisen.  
__Außerdem habe ich nun genügend Erfahrung gesammelt, um meinen geliebten Lindir zu verwöhnen und seine Gefühle für mich zu erwecken. Dafür danke ich dir._

_Lebwohl."_

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", murmelte Erestor niedergeschlagen. Er sank in die Kissen zurück und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er war benutzt worden um _Lindir _zu erobern! Womit hatte er das nur verdient?  
Doch bevor Erestor in tiefer Verzweiflung versinken konnte, klopfte es an der Tür: Es war Zeit für das Mittagsmahl.

**_Ende_**


End file.
